School Life
by NekoCapsule
Summary: Caius was sent to school because he hardly has any knowledge of the world. he hates it. When he meets Lightning, a fellow warrior, Thing just might change... REVIEW! CAITNING! DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1

**A/N: So I've been read and checking into Caius x Lightning fanfictions everyday, and now I want to write one. YEUL have to excuse my beginner story writing. I write stories for fun, so no flaming. I know you'll exept me.**

**...Sooner or later.**

**anyway, this story is based school like blah blah blah. The places with be the same name like Academia etc. Mostly In academy training in Oerba.**

* * *

Lightning woke up early today. Opening her eyes, she sat up in her bed, turning her head to look at the clock.

"six o'clock." She read aloud, Throwing the blankets off her, and setting her feet down on the beige floor. She stood up, throwing her hands up to stretch her back. "I still have about two hours." she said, walking over to the bathroom, and stripping.

* * *

Walking out the steaming bathroom, Her towl dropped around her feet; she was in her own room, why not be naked? walking over to her closet, she pulled out one of her uniforms. She wondered why the Uniforms were so bland, black pants tucked into black boots, and a black turtleneck. They could have atleast thrown on some yellow: Lightning's favorite color.

"seven forty-five." She read the clock once again, Biting down on another peice of her omlett. She had nothing better to do, so she just walked out her door.

* * *

Walking down the street to the boot camp, the birds were yelling at her. "I'm going to kill these damn birds..." She cursed under her breath, and felt a painful jab to her shoulder. She quickly turned, taking a defensive stance.

"Hey Lightning!" Fang laughed, holding up a 'V'.

"I hate you. why cant you just die already?" Lightning glared at her, then turning away fast, speed walking ahead.

"Lightning!" She heard another voice. It was Hope. no doubt about it. She would only smile to him, and him only. Since he was younger than her by far, she considered herself as his mother. She gave him extra training after classes.

"Hey light!" she was greeted by two other people: Snow and Sazh. And following behind then was Vanille and Serah conversing happily. Serah was her little sister, and she wondered to herself why she was inlove with the dumbass man infront of her. Snow made Lightning want to punch him SO MUCH, but for Serah's sake, she held back.

Other hands, Vanille liked Hope, but didn't want to to tell him. she may seem bubbly and dense, but in the inside, she was shy. Sazh was alone, his wife died many years ago, he was left with his son, Dajh, and his Chocobo chick who hung out in his Flat afro.

Lightning was getting pretty pissed off.

"LET ME WALK TO SCHOOL IN PEACE!" She yelled, and the group, including the people around her silenced. She walkec ahead, shoving strangers out her path.

* * *

She sat in a chair on her first class, crossing her arms over her chest, and legs over her desk.

"Miss Farron, feet down please." the teacher told her.

"Shutup." she snapped, glaring at him. He decided best not to argue with her, so he turned back to the board, getting the notes down. Lightning pulled out her ipod, and put the earphones in her ears, and then felt a tug at her ipod.

"Miss Farron, no electronics inside of class." The principle said, walking out after giving her his message.

"Creep." she muttered to herself as class began.

* * *

"Caius Ballad, Paddra Nsu Yeul, and Noel Kreiss." The king said, his head tilting to look at the guradians and seeress.

"Yes?" they asked simultaneously.

"You have no education." He flat out said. They stared at him.

"...yes?" they asked again, Noel motioning for him to go on.

"Go to school. you are to report to Oerba." He told them, throwing a bag of clothes to each of them. They caught them, nodded to the king, and walked off to change. As soon as their uniforms were on, they were teleported to Oerba, where people were walking along to their busy little days.

"What's is this?" Yeul asked, dumbfounded.

"Its a school, i guess." Noel replied, and looked over to Caius. "...The hell?" he asked in disbelief.

Caius, was pinning a student up against a tree, Ragnarok in hand.

"you dare question me?" he asked, and the student was shaking his head madly, Snot running down his chin, tears streaming from his eyes.

Yeul watched in amazement, while Noel Rubbed his temples.

_This Is Going To Be A Long Year..._

* * *

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? I so feel like listening to Snow's them in xiii right now. its so tensy and awesomy. anyway, i tried my hardest, so please review!**

_**~Ume~**_


	2. Chatroom fun

**A/N: Yep next chapter even when i have no reviews! i wish i was as genius as Lux-9 or Nirianne. i love their stories.**

**I'm currently listening to Eternal love, one of my favorite soundtracks in the FFXIII soundtrack. i like both english and japanese versions of that song.**

**Let me say this before i start:**

**I have been a serah x snow fan since the game came out, and i always will. I dont like it when people change their shippings because of one little thing.**

**"oh i like Noel x Serah better than Snow x Serah!" NO FLUFF FLUFF, JUST SERIOUSLY.**

**you and i both know well, that you were a Snorah fan before Noel stepped in the picture. let me tell you this, Snow did a lot more than Noel for serah.**

* * *

Lightning sat infront of her computer, logging into a chatsite where her 'friends' chat.

:chatroom:

_SnowFlakes111 has signed in._

_Farron _to_Villiers18 has signed in._

_VanillaCrystal has signed in._

_BahamutFang has signed in._

_Frocobo45 has signed in._

_HopeIsTime has signed in._

_anon has joined._

_anon2 has joined._

_anon3 has joined._

_Snow: Huh? who are the anons?_

_Anon: Caius Ballad. speak your name._

Lightning gasped, then she remembered back to how she had to do her academy training again. Because of the war, and all the time altering, Etro banished her from Valhalla until she has her education finished. When she tried to return, the gates were sealed shut. "How the hell did Caius get ahold of a computer?" Lightning asked herself.

_ Snow: Snow Villiers, nice to meet ya._

_Anon2: Oh, the bastard is here!_

_Snow: Who the hell're you callin a bastard?_

_Anon2: who else has talked so far?_

_Snow: Who are you?_

_Anon2: Noel._

_Snow: oh nice seein ya again._

_Serah: Noel! :D_

_Noel: oh hi serah. long time no see._

_Sazh: Hey Noel._

_Hope: Hi._

_Noel: sup._

_Fang: I'm lost._

_Lightning: Why the hell is Caius here?_

_Caius: oh, warrior Goddess. King banished me if you must know._

_Anon3: along with me and Noel._

_Vanille: You're the seeress Yeul, right? nice to meet you, I'm Vanille._

_Yeul: Hello Vanille. now, we're not here to start fights. if we're expelled, i wont see Noel or Caius, they'll be in Oerba unable to leave._

_Caius: So dont start crap, Warrior goddess._

_Lightning: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTS * IN MY TERRITORY!_

_Caius: Calm down._

_Sazh: sorry, i need to pick up Dajh, see you._

_Frocobo45 has signed out._

_Caius: so you have a Bahamut bahamutfang?_

_Fang: yeah, what of it?_

_Caius: i have one. and i've seen you in the timeline._

_Fang: stalker oppai* freak._

_Caius: WAIT - WHAT? I DONT LIKE YOU AT ALL, YOU'RE UGLY!_

_Hope: Now i feel left out._

_Lightning: dont worry Fang, his eyes cant stay away from my ass when we're battling._

_Noel: And Cue Caius Blushing._

_Snow: Lol_

_Serah: Lol_

_Lightning: its getting pretty late everyone. goodnight._

And with that, Lightning dragged the mouse over to the red 'X' button, and clicked it, closing her laptop.

"God I hope he's in none of my classes."

* * *

**A/N: yay done with chapter two! just so you know, i dont draft my chapters, i write what i think when i think it.**

**Oppai: refers to an Anime girl with big Breasts, as so does "Boin Boin"**

**~Ume~**


	3. Feathers and wrinkles part one

**A/N: Hiya i'm back again! anyway i'm probably just gonna get back to writing the story quickly, so please review! i'm beggin you!**

* * *

Lightning walked into the next class, Beginning to jot down notes about Ravager abilities. then the teacher recieved a phone call. He coughed to get everyone's attention. Lightning's head didn't move to look at the teacher.

"We have a new student in this class, Please welcome Caius Ballad."

Lightnintg's head flicked up. '_no... nO...NO!' _She mentally screamed,her eyes wide. He walked in with a unifrom. Lightning blushed. then she scratched her head furiously. She wasn't going to think that Caius looked Hot...sexy...gorgeous - - NO.

He took a seat next to her. She began to Frown, and looked back to her papers, until Caius tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She hissed, jerking her shoulder away from his finger.

"Hey." he smirked. She looked at him like he was mentally retarded.

"Are you freaking kidding me? you interrupt me for a GREETING?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked. She decided to ignore him and continue writing down notes, until Caius began to tap an annoying rhythm. after a few seconds, she moved her hand over to press his hand down on the table, signaling for him to stop. He smirk grew wider. How much Lightning wanted to tear those lips off his face.

"Stop." She demanded.

"no. say please." He looked down at her.

"Please... Stop." she grunted in irritation. He turned back to the lesson.

* * *

At lunch, Everyone was at the usual table, the one by the doors.

" I cannot believe caius was in my class today." Lightning said, beginning to take her knife out.

"Don't be dissapointed! its okay, right?" Vanille tried to cheer her up. By then, Lightning had the knife to her throat, threatening to kill herself. Fang tried to pry the knife from her hands.

"Let her do it. It makes my job much more easier." Caius said, and Lightning turned around throwing the knife to him, and he swiftly caught it in between his index and thumb. She growled.

"Caius." Yeul said, and he folded the knife, throwing it back at her. Then he got down on one knee and bowed.

"yes, Yeul?" he asked.

"Do not cause trouble." She said, and Caius nodded. Lightning wanted to laugh so badly right now.

"Noel! come and sit with us!" Serah waved to Noel,who was getting his tray. He nodded back, and got his food.

"No dairy?" Snow asked him, as Noel sat down.

"oh, Honey, He's lactose intolerance." Serah giggled, and Noel blushed hard, jerking his head to the side, his hands on the seat in between his legs. He heard Yeul giggle also, and Snow smirk deviously.

"And you know that how?" Snow asked, wanting to know more.

"Because he ate some cheese on accident while traveling with me, and I couldn't want down the stairs without holding my nose." She made a sour face. Snow began to chuckle. Noel blushed harder than before, Glaring daggers at Snow, who shutup.

Lightning heard her phone ring with a song titled "IDOLMSTER Chihaya Kisaragi - Tori no Uta" she found on Youtuba.

She looked at the text displayed.

**_lebreau_**

You going to the bar tonight? i'll be there with a strong drink if you want one.

- lil' Bro

good, a drink will do her some good. plus, NORA wasn't as noisy as her other friends.

* * *

After school, She walked by herself to the bar. Lebreau greeted her with a hey, and lightning sat at the table by Yuj. she began to chug her drink down, not caring if it stung her throat.

"Woah, Calm down, Lightning! You only drink like that when you're troubled. What's wrong?" Maqui asked her, trying to slow her down. Lightning slammed her drink on the table, and circled her finger around the cup.

" Caius's in my class. i cant bear it! damnit!" she cursed, telling the bartender to get her another. He nodded, and Then she heard the door open. she turned, to see...

Caius.

She banged her head on the table, frightening the group.

"Warrior goddess. Stop before you smash your head." he said. Lightning furrowed her eyebrows together as he sat across from her.

" I hate my rivals." she turned to Yuj.

"Hey!" Lebreau barged in. " how 'bout you guys have a drinking contest? whoever drinks the most wins!" She smiled widely.

"I dont think She can handle it-"

"I'm in." she interrupted Caius.

Lebreau called out to the bartender.

Things were about to get pretty interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Hi i'm back! i had to be off the laptop for a while, because my mother had to do college crap on it!**

**Well, chapter 4 will probably be out in a few days.**

**~_Ume_**


	4. Feathers and rinkles part two

**A/N: Hi im back, i'm starting this the day i had 3 up, and am most liekly finishing the next day. I'll thank my first reviewer, i really appreciate it :)**

**here i go!**

* * *

Into her 15th drink, her head was feeling fuzzy, and her vision getting blurred.

'why did I accept? I already know I'm not good with alchohol,' she thought, forcing herself on her next drink. across from her, Caius's head was tilting down, looking as if his head was too big for his neck. she chuckled, drinking her next one.

"H-hey, why dont you j-just give up alraeeeey?" he slurred, his drink spilling out it's cup.

"Shut yer motuh, okay? I can t-take dis..." She slurred back, and her cup slipped from her hand.

Then it all faded to black.

* * *

When Lightning had awoke, she felt as if the bottom half of her body had been crushed by the foot of a Long Gui. She winced. as she slowly sat up, the blanket fell of her naked figure, revealing red marks all over her skin. she lifted her arms infront of herself, then noticed feathers floating carelessly around the room.

And out of the blue, there was movement coming from beside her. She froze. then her head slowly turned to meet...

CAIUS.

YES, CAIUS BALLAD.

Lightning screamed, falling off the bed, and clutching the sheets to her chest.

Caius woke up fully, then yelped.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? AND NAKED?" she asked, pointing a finger at the Lavender haired man.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He replied back, covering his *EPICOUGH* with his arms.

"WHAT'RE ALL THESE- -"she began to yell, then her head started to throb. she threw a hand to it, then wrapped the blanket around her body to walk to the bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet, grasping her head.

"why can't i remember what happened yesterday?" she asked herself, trying to think back to yesterday no matter how much it hurted.

there was white substance was splattered across the floor, tracking down to her.

"no... nonono NO!" she yelled, realizing what she had just done.

She had made love with Caius Ballad.

She didn't want this to happen, but she began to cry. Caius began to knock on the door, and Lightning continued letting her tears fall.

"Are... you okay?" he asked her.

"Does it sound like i'm okay? i just made love with my RIVAL! Why? i dont know!" She replied through sobs. He slowly opened the door, and walked to lightning. he had the bottom half of his armor on. He bent down to lift her chin up. she broke from his grasp, falling into the bathtub. she was shaking in fear. honestly, it was Caius's first time ACTUALLY seeing Lightning in Fear. And he did not like it at all. He felt he wanted to do something to make things better...

But How?

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, now it just got...weird. but- but- i needed some sexyness in here!**

**anyway, now we're getting somewhere in this story.**

**review!**


End file.
